1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method for programming a mobile station using a permanent mobile station identifier which is programmed into the mobile station before provisioning data is downloaded to the mobile station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
North American cellular telecommunications networks traditionally operate in two frequency bands (A and B) in the 800-MHz hyperband. The most recent evolution in cellular telecommunications involves the adoption of six additional frequency bands (A-F) in the 1900-MHz hyperband for use in handling mobile and personal communications. The 1900-MHz hyperband is also known as the Personal Communication Services (PCS) hyperband. Frequency bands within the 800-MHz hyperband and the 1900-MHz hyperband are defined in EIA/TIA Standard IS-136, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Other standards which define cellular telephone operations in North America include EIA-627, EIA-553, and the intersystem signaling standard IS-41 which are also incorporated by reference herein. Each of the frequency bands specified for the cellular and PCS hyperbands is allocated a plurality of voice or speech channels and at least one access or control channel. The control channel is used to control or supervise the operation of mobile stations by means of information transmitted to and received from the mobile stations. Such information may include, but is not limited to, incoming call signals, outgoing call signals, page signals, page response signals, location registration signals, voice channel assignments, maintenance instructions, short message service (SMS) messages, and cell selection or reselection instructions as mobile stations travel out of the radio coverage of one cell and into the radio coverage of another cell. The voice channel is used to carry subscriber telephonic communications as well as messages requesting mobile station assistance in making hand-off evaluations. The control and voice channels may operate in either an analog mode or a digital mode.
In existing TIA/ELA-136 Over-the-Air Service Provisioning procedures, a mobile station is identified during the initial activation process by an Activation Mobile Identification Number (“Activation MIN”) or “Dummy MIN.” In TIA/EIA-136 systems, a Mobile Station ID (“MSID”) is utilized to distinguish the mobile station being programmed from other mobile stations during messaging and paging processes, including the downloading of programming information to the mobile station. The MSID is typically a MIN of the type widely used in existing systems, or an International Mobile Station Identity (“IMSI”) of the type used in GSM systems. A mobile station fresh out of the factory does not have the permanent MSID programmed into its memory. The “Real MIN”, “Real IMSI”, or both, is typically not programmed into the mobile station until all provisioning information is downloaded, and the mobile station has received a “Commit” message from the provisioning platform. Accordingly, it is the Activation MIN that is used as a temporary MSID to identify the mobile station when provisioning information is downloaded to the mobile station.
The rapid increase in wireless customers has caused drawbacks with this procedure. The large number of mobile stations in the marketplace makes it very likely for different mobile stations to request simultaneous activation using the same “temporary MSID.” The duplication of temporary MSIDs can result in one mobile station receiving programming data intended for another mobile station, and the erroneous programming resulting in one or both of the mobile stations being incorrectly activated or not activated at all.
An example of a prior art activation method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,084 to Henry Jr., et al. The Henry patent describes a cellular telephone that includes a programmable memory location that is remotely programmed with a unique temporary identification number. The telephone provides the temporary identification number to the cellular network, which establishes a page to the telephone using the temporary identification number as the phone ID. Data, including a permanent MSID, is transmitted during the page and the programmable memory is programmed with the MSID.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,636 to Lipsit discloses a method for remotely activating a wireless device, which has been fully programmed prior to the activation procedure. Activation of the device includes the steps of placing a call with the device and determining the MIN using caller ID. The system prompts the user to enter a predetermined security code into the device. If this security code originates from the same device as the detected MIN, the device is then activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,561 to Mölne discloses a method for Over-the-Air Activation of a radio telephone. In this system, when a new subscriber places a new call, the system receives the IMSI number and transfers the IMSI to a customer service center. An employee searches a database for previously received and stored activation information. A telephone number is then assigned to the subscriber. The telephone number and previously stored information is subsequently assigned to the subscriber, and the telephone number and activation information are stored in a customer service database.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,192 to Gerszberg discloses a method and apparatus for remotely programming mobile data into a mobile data telephone. This patent teaches downloading Number Assignment Module (“NAM”) designation parameters to a mobile unit to allow service authorization codes and activation to be entered remotely. A cellular mobile customer initially calls a remote cellular system center to establish a voice communication channel between the mobile unit and the system center. A modem associated with the mobile unit is selectively bridged onto the voice communication channel for data transfer between a data source disposed at the remote center and the modem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,223 to Amadon, et al. describes an apparatus and method for use in a mobile telephone rental system. Credit card information is communicated between the mobile unit and a Voice Response System for customer registration and remote programming of the mobile unit functions and NAM settings. Data from the mobile unit is transmitted in variable length, encrypted and error protected Packet Data Units.